


贝加尔湖畔

by Samante



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samante/pseuds/Samante
Summary: 一个上中下的小短篇。早前曾贴随缘及老福特。





	1. 上篇

本帖最后由 Samante 于 2019-5-1 21:03 编辑

上篇  
我爱过你；  
爱情，也许还没有  
在我的心底完全熄灭。  
但我已不愿再让它打扰你，  
不愿再引起你丝毫悲切。  
我曾默默地，无望地爱过你......  
\---《我曾爱过你》[1]

枪声不断地从远处传来，Lestrade带着一队人按计划从左路追着目标打算在合适的地点进行包抄。“快点！目标往那边跑了！”无线电里传来自己人的声音，“报告，目标朝四点钟方向潜逃。请求支援！”无线电里的自己人的声音刚刚落下，Lestrade就眼睁睁的看着目标从他眼前十米的地方一闪而过，“操！”他连气都来不及喘赶忙按下无线电的通讯按钮喊了一声就朝着方才目标逃跑的方向追去。

突然从树林深处一只手用力的拽了他一把，“操！”摔倒的瞬间手里上了膛的手枪朝着右前方放了一枪。“是你？”Lestrde一扭头，便看见那个有着钴蓝色眼睛的年轻人。“我操！你知道不知道我在干嘛？不，你他妈的到底知不知道你干了什么？如果那一枪……”话还没有说完他就被Mycroft.Holmes捂住了嘴巴，拉进了夜色笼罩的密林中。“听着，Lestrade！不管之前你们在追什么人，从现在开始这都不关你的事了。明白吗？”眼前的少年神情严肃的说着。

“你知道不知道我们今晚为了那个家伙出动了多少人？又为此准备了多久？我要是抓不到那个人我们之前的一切准备都白费了你他妈又明不明白？”

Lestrade气的揪着面前人的衣领，“你这种世家子弟他妈永远都不懂……对，你们怎么会懂？他妈要不有我们你们能安安稳稳的在伦敦呆着？能出来到处度假？你们这些该死的有钱人！”说这话的时候，Lestrade已然忘了一战跟二战的时候大部分的贵族都参军了，而面前这个人的父辈与祖辈都曾经是这其中的一员。甚至在这更久远之前，面前人的祖辈就曾为保卫英格兰贡献过钱财乃至生命。

“嘘！”Mycroft.Holmes在嘴边比划了一下，就直接亲了上去，好一会之后，他才放开面前气喘吁吁的人。“哦，Greg。我不知道你那愚蠢无比的上司都给你们下了什么该死的命令，我只知道你现在如果真的跟着那些愚蠢的金鱼一起冲过去的话，就只有一个结局！我想……你应该猜得到我说的是什么。”

Mycroft.Holmes搂着他的腰，“Greg，答应我，你要活下去。比谁都长久，你会有孩子以及孙辈……”面前大人抬手抚着他前额的碎发与他的脸庞。  
“先生，我……”Lestrade还没来得及答话就已经被人从后颈拍晕了过去。

在我的怀里，在你的眼里；  
那里春风沉，那里绿草如茵；  
月光把爱恋，洒满了湖面；  
两个人的篝火，照亮整个夜晚……  
\--《贝加尔湖畔》[2]

如果能搞得清楚梦境的来由，Lestrade也许不会现在任由自己随着思维的洪流继续沉溺漂流，然而，他只是一个普通人，他甚至连大学必修的犯罪心理学都只拿到一个良好，所以，你并不能指望他可以像Mycroft.无所不能.Homles一样轻而易举的掌控一切他所需要掌控的东西。

苏联，色楞格河汇入贝加尔湖附近

Lestrade照着Mycroft.Holmes留给他的信息趁着夜色摸黑从住处溜出来驱车十几公里来到这里，“Mycroft？”他拨开细密的灌木丛走到那堆早就生好的，旺盛的篝火边上坐下。“你在里面吧？”

“嗨，Greg。你早到了点……”Mycroft从做了隐蔽措施的帐篷里走出来，身上衬衫的纽扣只扣了一半，露出大部分的胸膛。“那玩意我才刚刚简单处理了一下，打算洗完澡再上火的……”Mycroft扯着自己没穿好的衬衫，斜眼看着挂在那边的兔子，山鸡等稍微处理过的野味。

“我来吧，你应该，还需要点时间……”有过几次经验的Lestrade知道Mycroft.Holmes这玩世不恭又强迫症满身的世家子弟不穿好他今天该穿的衣服是绝对不会动手干别的事情的。所以他几乎是认命般的走到旁边去，取下挂在上面的野味挂上火堆上方，仔细的翻滚并刷着油与各种调料。

“看起来真不错，美味可口令人满意。”半小时后Mycroft才从身后的帐篷里慢吞吞的走出来，从身后俯身覆上他唇，舌头顺着他的唇线绕了一圈，一语双关。

Lestrade抬起空闲的手揉了下他的头顶，露出一抹无奈的笑容，“饿了吗？这个还差点，要是饿得慌你先吃那个……”他指着那边已经烤好的山鸡。  
Mycroft一如既往的露出一个不知真假的笑容，“饿死了！Greg，我亲爱的。不过，我想我还是等等一会跟你一起享用比较好。不然……我害怕你的….枪！”他语气在最后一个字眼那略微加重，同时眼睛瞟向对方腰间的配枪。“说真的，你到底来着鬼地方做什么？”

“My……”Lestrade卸下一只兔腿塞到他嘴里，“说好的，不谈工作！”

刺探失败的Mycroft咬着兔腿，赶忙点头并举起双手作投降状，语焉不详的回答。“嗯嗯嗯，好好好。我知道了我不问了！”

色楞格河汇入贝加尔湖处的小片冲积平原的晚上一般是平静且无人打扰的，除了偶尔有些迷路的小东西之外不会看见半个人影。嗯，如果你迷信的话，那么可以说你连鬼影也看不见，这里，就是这么偏僻。

可是此时那从从远及近的枪声是怎么回事？“嘘！”Mycroft拦下把出腰间配枪的Lestrade从里面拿出拜托他用来狩猎的那支李.恩菲尔德步枪，灭了篝火拉起他躲到一边的密林暗部。Lestrade看着对方朝着他们的方向举起枪，“砰！”

“蹲下！”Mycroft躲到边上那棵树后的同时伸手把身边Lestrade的头按低了半个身位，“别出声，他们好像在搜什么东西，应该很快就会走。”他侧耳仔细的听着对方的动静。

“这边没有人，头儿！”一阵急促的脚步过后，对方似乎停在了离他的帐篷不远的地。这使Mycroft不得不思考对方是不是冲着他来的，可是，消息明明说对方是克格勃的人，这群人却带着明显的斯洛伐克口音。他眯起眼看向身边的人，尽量的压低声音，“他们该不会是冲着你来的吧？苏格兰场到底在追什么鬼案子？”

“都说了不谈……你到底怎么知道我是苏格兰场的？”Lestrade警惕的看着他，身体亦不自觉的后退了些距离。

Mycroft忍不住翻了个白眼，“第一你带着枪，第二你显然不可能会是黑帮。最重要的一点，因为苏格兰场的那些金鱼都是些白痴。”说罢，他脸上又挂起了那熟悉的假笑。“我希望你不要介意……嗯，我不是在说你。”

“砰！”不知道对方是发现了这边的动静还是什么，突然一颗子弹向这边飞来，刚好擦过他们藏身的那树。

而，正是这声枪响让Grgeory.Lestrade从梦中惊醒，双手撑在身侧，坐在空荡荡双人床上。他已经不记得这是第几次梦见那个人，那个他十年前的那个年轻人，那个本应早该忘记却，需要在记忆在摸索的人。[3]

“这真他妈是可笑。”Lestrade抬手捂着脸，左手无名指上的婚戒在月光的照耀下异常引人注目，他自嘲的坐在那里笑出声，“醒醒，你他妈已经结婚了！是他先不要你的你还记得吗？你还想着他做什么？”Lestrade嘴里咒骂着，却还是没有忍心将梦里那个人的脸庞从自己的心底彻底抹去。

他看着边上冰冷的床榻，在心里计算着这是这个月来Jean的第几次夜不归宿，好吧，自从他上任探长以来自己妻子已经连续一个多月晚上没有回家了，开始她还会旁敲侧击的提醒自己早点回家，后来她干脆理都不理仅仅是给自己留了一份已经冷透了的饭餐。而现在？嗯，她干脆连家都不想回，哦，不对，也许对于她来说这个没有丈夫没有小孩的空洞的建筑物根本不能算作一个家。

“操！这过的他妈是什么日子。”Lestrade抹了一把额上的冷汗，从床上越身跳下，打开小冰箱拿出一罐黑啤一口罐了大半。他低声咒骂着，光脚往书房的方向走去。

好一阵的翻箱倒柜之后，从书柜最底下的暗格里取出一个普通的木匣子，桦木，没有装饰，甚至连光漆都没有上。里面装满了从前，Mycroft跟他的所有书信及以贺卡，准确来说是Mycroft单方面给他寄来的。毕竟，那个Mycroft.Holmes可从来没有向他提供给什么准确可信的地址。

Lestrade随意的翻看之后取出那张他收到的最后一张Mycroft的贺卡，上面往日带着的花香已经消散不剩分毫。

我亲爱的Greg.Lestrade,  
我记得那美妙的一瞬：  
在我面前出现了你，  
有如昙花一现的幻影......  
\--《致凯恩》[4]

你诚挚的Mycroft.Holmes

他盯着这张贺卡，情不自禁的伸手轻轻的抚摸上面的字迹，仿若还能感受到昔日那人的体温。

放在床头的手机忽然想起，Lestrade叹口气收起匣子走回卧室。却没有立刻拿起那个响了有一段时间的电话，只是看着那屏幕的光芒亮起又暗去。  
过了好一会，他终于拿了起来，看着上面因着他没接电话继而发来说明情况的信息。“Lestrade，诺丁山附近发现无名死尸，带上你的人速度赶往。”

[1] [4]普希金情诗  
[2]李健单曲《贝加尔湖畔》歌词  
[3]林俊杰单曲《不为谁而作的歌》歌词  
To be continued


	2. 中篇

种种皆如幻，所见不可得。  
\--《楞伽经》[1]

苏联，列宁格勒

Mycroft.Holmes沿着河边的栈道似漫无目的的游走着，五月的伦敦或许已经绿草如茵，但列宁格勒不时吹来的寒风总让他还有处于严冬的错觉。他从来就不喜欢出外勤，相比起他在外勤上的表现，他以为MI6更看重的他头脑以及他用头脑处理事物的能力。

不知第几次抬起左腕之后，他从冬宫出口处那群黑压压的人群里看见了上头让他务必找到的人。在迅速的观察了周围后Mycroft快步走向那个穿着牛仔裤跟皮衣的年轻人。“Greg.Lestrade？”Mycroft稍微调整了下戴在头上的帽子，上下仔细的打量着这个上头让他来接触的年轻警员。只是一个普通的地下情报系统伪装的跨国走私集团，想要毁了它有几百种方法，然而，让苏格兰场介入是最愚蠢的一种。Mycroft不认为他可以从面前的人身上套的出什么有价值的信息，因为他通身透着傻气，简直比MI6那群无用的金鱼还要金鱼。三十秒之后，他向对方伸出了右手，“Mycroft.Holmes。”

Lestrade看着这个突然冒出来的人，警惕的打量着。忽然间，他想起出任务之前头儿跟他说过，Holmes伯爵的儿子在列宁格勒度假，让他等消息的时候多多照拂。“你就是Mycroft？”他眯着眼上下将对方看了个遍之后终于微微点头，“好吧，听着。虽然头儿让我等消息的时候罩着你点，但是……”Lestrade停下来习惯性的探查周边的情况，“你要知道我是来干活的，没有那么多空闲的时间。”他盯着Mycroft的脸，一脸你他妈到底明白没有，没事不要给我找麻烦的神情。

“不要给你找麻烦，我明白。”Mycroft从善如流的应着，找麻烦？开玩笑他又不是Sherlock，你到时候不跑出来给我碍事就谢天谢地了。“那么，你来着列宁格勒这个鬼地方做什么？”

Lestrade拉着他穿过人群，“先声明，不谈工作。但是，你不是来度假的吗？为什么要人照拂点？你到底惹上了什么人？”

“嗯……是个好问题，Lestrade警员。”Mycroft把玩着手里刚买的小东西，半认真半玩笑的回道，“我既是来度假的也是来干活的。至于，你问我我惹上了什么人……不谈工作，Lestrade这可是你自己说的。”他脸上带着假笑，“我知道那边有个不错的蛋糕店，过去坐坐？”

自从二战结束之后，苏联便与西欧等国进行着长时间的意识形态对抗。不仅他们很多人侵入到苏联，克格勃也有不少人侵入了英国本土，甚至是MI5也可能有他们的人。此次Mycroft被扔到列宁格勒就是因为上头接到了消息，克格勃与中欧某个国家伪装成跨国走私集团的地下情报组织联手打算窃取国防部机要情报。上头接到消息后原本是想委派另一个人前来与苏格兰场配合及以与这边的自己人接洽的，可是，那人的母亲居然在他出发前一周居然死了？真是不凑巧，又或者是真是太巧了！

回到住所的Mycroft将自己沉浸在自己所造的思维宫殿中，他站在那里盯着墙上所有的证据链，思考着到底那个死了母亲的人跟这个情报直接的关系。Andrew生于英格兰，父亲是英格兰人，母亲则来自斯洛伐克。斯洛伐克……他顺着墙上画的连线看去，根据苏格兰场的消息，这次跨国军火跟药品走私的头子就是斯洛伐克人而且，似乎生意不仅仅是走私这一项。但是苏格兰场的人却仅仅摘出了这一个无关紧要的一项进行追查……有意思不是吗？

Mycroft手指贴在墙壁上，顺着直线滑动，如果说这个头目在苏格兰场有内应，那么，也许说得通。如果真的有，这个人是是谁呢？但是如果真的是这样，那他根本就不必也不会追查的人引向自己，而且杀人这种容易引起联想的事件更不被需要。那么，他到底想要做什么？把自己引到苏联来到底对他有什么好处？是为了毁掉什么东西，还是……反过来？

“My……Mycroft！吃饭了！”Lestrade抱着一个大纸袋，用肩膀顶开房门走进来。看见Mycroft还穿着昨天见面时的衣服，一动不动的坐在客厅一角的沙发上，脚边放着一个水晶瓶跟一个酒杯，里面的白兰地已经空了。窗户大开，茶几上堆满了空的食品包装纸，有些还被风吹到了地上。“你不能……算了！”他颇为任命的把身上抱着的纸袋先放到餐厅的桌上又返回来收拾客厅地上那堆乱七八糟的东西。“今天吃过了？”

对了！保护！Mycroft猛然的抬起头看向正在那头收拾的Lestrade，Lestrade的母亲有斯洛伐克血统！“你这次出去了一周又三天。”

“对！”停下手上动作的Lestrade直起身叉着腰，“所以呢？我出去几天你就几天不好好吃饭？冰箱空了也不懂自己出去买？靠白兰地活着？”

Mycroft笑着从沙发上起身，走到他身边。“嗯，我有吃过蛋糕。虽然说光是白兰地也不赖，不过我不酗酒。”Mycroft抓着Lestrade的双臂顺势用身体将他压在客厅的墙上，低头看着他的双眼。

“东西还没收干净！你想干什么？”Lestrade想要挣扎，却因此错失先机。Mycroft手上稍微一用力就把他的双手制住，按在头顶。

“Mycroft……你醉了！放开我。我操！”Lestrade扭动着上身，可却一开口就被Mycroft用嘴堵住了。着急的Lestrade更想骂人，但这更是给了对方机会。Mycroft的舌头趁机滑入他嘴里，跟他的纠缠在一起。“呜……My……”

Mycroft把因无力滑倒在地上的Lestrade抱到浴室，“我没有醉。”他把人放到洗手台宽大的大理石上，稍微缓过神的Lestrade继续的挣扎让他感到烦躁，他抬高Lestrade的双手，单手钳制住。身体挤到他双腿间，以便更容易地将他制住。“告诉我，你这些天去了哪里？有什么收获？”Mycroft左手撵着Lestrade胸前的乳头，垂首埋在他颈间的一口咬上他的耳垂。“这几天外面有几波人一直在盯着你的住处，苏格兰场到底派你来干嘛？”Mycroft从洗手台下面拿出一瓶润滑剂，先涂抹在esrtade的后庭口，然后用手指深入他的肠道进行扩张。一根手指，两根手指，三根手指……

扩张完毕后Mycroft解开自己的裤子，将阴茎慢慢地挤进去，等对方适应后便开始了猛烈的抽插。“Greg？乖，告诉我。”他把头埋在Lestrade胸前，伸出舌头在对方立起的乳尖上打转。“如果你还是这么坚持，那么，你会死在这里的。你不会想要这样的结果，而故意把你送过来的人估计也不想看见这样的结果……”

“我……不知道！啊嗯……”肉棒顶到了对方的G点惹得他一声呻吟声吟溢出口，“Mycroft……”对方故意在他体内搅动，骚刮，引得他身体一阵又一阵的颤栗，也不知道到底是疼的还是爽的。“你不能这样……不要……”

Mycroft看着无力的靠在墙壁镜子上咬着下嘴唇努力忍住不发声的人，压下心头的一丝心疼，“我感到很遗憾…..”

“啪！”

“啪！”

“啪！”

陷入沉默后的浴室只剩下了规律的抽插与肉体间的拍击声。

在苏联深夜的密林里，身上穿着所有装备的Lestrade在经过将近三个月的卧底与探查之后，终于收到了上头下达的抓捕命令。此刻，他正根据无线电里的指示追着目标向指定地点跑去，听着无线电里的指示，由于刚才自己被某人拍晕而耽误了些时间，他不由得又加快了脚下的步伐。

待他快到指定地点的时候，却又看见了那个从后脖子把他拍晕的人，“操！”Lestrade怒视着对方，“Mycroft！你他妈到底为什么会在这里？你他妈是不是想死！”

“嘘！”懒得继续跟他吵的Mycroft只比划了手势让他禁声，“要收网了。你要不想死的话就继续大声嚷嚷！”低头给枪上膛的Mycroft没有继续像刚才一样拍晕他，“好好听着你的无线电，看看苏格兰场的白痴是不是都到位了？我可不想做无用功！”Mycroft靠在一旁的树干上，留意着周围的风吹草动。

‘那边！他们往那边跑了！所有人注意，目标在东北！做好准备抓捕现在开始！’Lestrade听着无线电里的指示带着Mycroft跟上了大部队，等他们到的时候，苏格兰场的人正跟对方激烈的交火。

“真是该感谢对方虽然是军火贩子却为了苏联的面子不在这边使用火箭炮。”Mycroft边说边解决掉几个躲在西北方的小苍蝇。“听着，一会我让你跑的时候你就往我前进的反方向跑。”他把一块怀表塞到Lestrade衣服的内口袋，“里面有个地址，你照着这个地址找过去。里面的人会把你安全送回国的……”说完，似乎怕他不听话，Mycroft又补充了几句，“帮我送个口信，如果我这次回不去的话……”说着，他脸上又挂上了往日的假笑。

“你……”Lestrade你了半天就是你不出下半句。

Mycroft脸上挂着假笑，挑起一边的眉毛，“我们这几个月过的挺愉快的，不是吗？当然如果我回得去的话我记得给你写信寄明信片的！嘘！不要提那种愚蠢的问题，想要搞到一个人地址实在是太容易了。”他抬枪干掉试图靠近他们的小苍蝇之后，一个闪身档在了Lestrade的身前，猛然地推他一把，“跑！

别管我！跑！”

“头儿！这边有人！”Lestrade带着Mycroft塞给他的怀表全力的超前跑，他只听见耳边的呼呼作响的风声与身后不知道是谁不时发出的枪响。心里突然想要回头看一眼，却只看见那个好像是Mycroft的人背对着他缓缓的倒下。“死了！他死了！头儿……”

“不！Mycroft！”连续在苏格兰场查案已经三天没有休息精神高度紧张的Lestrade大声喊着Mycroft的名字从梦中醒来，他双手挣着身体从床上坐起身，身上全是被吓出来的冷汗。“操！为什么又梦见那个家伙！”发现只是个梦的Greg.Lestrade松了口气。

[1]楞伽经经文  
To be continued


	3. 下篇

就这么一步之差，  
假如她忘了我，我不惜死去一千次，  
假如她忘了我，我又为什么要活呢，  
诡计啊诡计，就这么一步之差……  
\--《一步之差》[1]

如今，被安全送回国的Greg.Lestrade提着一个在离开苏联前买的手提包终于站在了自己租住在西伦敦近郊的房子门前。他站在外面看着面前长了许多杂草的小花圃，心情复杂的将手上那半支烟抽完，扔到一边的的路面上，用脚碾灭。

Lestrade推开房门走进去，发现门后不远的地方堆了许多邮差从邮件口赛扔进来的信件。他抿着嘴颇有些无奈的挑起眉毛，“嗯…….我的确出去了很久不是吗？”Lestrade索性把手上的提包仍在鞋子的旁边坐在稍微靠里一点的地上，一封封的看着那些信件，里面大部分是账单，房租，暖气，保险什么的。  
他注意到其中有一封与其他的完全不同，Lestrade从那堆昏乱的账单堆里把它挑出来。牛皮纸，但摸上去非常舒服，火漆封口，正面用花体写着给G.Lestrade，没有地址。“Mycroft？”Lestrade两个手指夹着那封实际上没有什么重量的信件前后打量了一番之后才慢悠悠的拆开，一张手工羊皮纸从里面滑落。

我亲爱的Greg.Lestrade，  
灿烂的养狗抚抱大地，  
明丽的月华亲吻海波，  
一切甜美的天工有何价值？  
如果，你不吻我。  
\--《爱的哲学》[2]

PS:希望你能享受冰箱里的食物，三日后见。

你诚挚的Mycroft.Holmes

年会开到一半就被Mycroft半路劫走的Lestrade正被对方按在他寓所书房的墙上，屋子里没有开灯，暖气也只开了一半。冬天晚上的街道上没什么人跟车，昏暗的路灯从窗口透进来，耳边只有两人粗重的呼吸声，布料的摩擦声，以及偶尔从他嘴里溢出的呻吟声。

他没有想到Mycroft会出现在苏格兰场的年会上，Mycroft穿着传统的三件套，深紫色的衬衫，藏红色的丝质领带，黑灰色的条纹羊毛手工西装马甲，长裤及外套。刻着M.H字样的袖扣反射着路灯昏暗的光。

被吻的昏头转向的Lestrade喘息着半靠在身后的墙上，靠着圈在对方脖子上的手才堪堪支撑起自己，看着把Mycroft像拆礼物一般一层层的脱掉他身上那身西服，却一点反抗的力气都没有。

Mycroft的下身抵着Lestrade的关键部位摩擦，藏在裤子里的阳物，早就抬起头。衣料摩擦的歙索声，混着俩人渐渐粗重的呼吸，形成了最好的催情剂。又磨着对方缠缠绵绵地吻了会儿，才放过他的唇，Lestrade张着被吻得艳红水润的唇，嘴边由于太激动而溢出的口水顺着嘴角滴在纽扣大开的衬衫上。  
Mycrofte把人抱到大落地窗边，面对着外头把Lestrade按在上面。将润滑剂涂在自己的阴茎跟他的后庭处，挤着他的臀缝上上下下地摩擦。虽然外面没什么行人，但是偶尔还是会有写过往的车辆。“不……My……”被按压在玻璃上的Lestrade回头求饶，“不要在这里……”可Mycroft却没有给他继续说下去的机会。依旧紧紧的将他抵在玻璃窗上，俯身吻上他后颈部的敏感部位，伸出舌头舔舐着，一手握在他的腰间，一手将他另一半的臀部捏挤成各种形状。而后突然将自己涂了足够多润滑剂的阴茎整根插了进去。“My……”

还没等Lestrade适应他就开始深深浅浅地抽插起来，力度大得让对方的身子都一耸一耸，阳具撞着玻璃摩擦，身上一阵又一阵的颤栗，只剩下破碎的呻吟。每次都是整根顶入又是整根退出，Mycroft抓住Lestrade的一只手，十指相扣抵在玻璃上，身后仍然继续的顶弄。“My……”随着Lestrade 那带着哭腔的呻吟，精液从他的前端喷出，撒在面前玻璃上，慢慢的从上面流下去。

三月底的伦敦依旧寒风阵阵，Mycroft因为有任务已经快一个月没有出现了。因为奇葩案子而连续几天通宵加班的Lestrade刚被人替换下来回到公寓，地上那封用红色火漆封好的信在灰蓝色的地毯上显得尤为醒目。

对于Mycroft的来信他从来都是不敢有半分的懈怠，Lestrade胡乱的抹了把瞌睡的脸，撕开那封依旧没有什么重量的信件，但有所不同的是这次的信不像往常一样誊写在手工羊皮纸上而是写在一张普通得再也不能更普通的且一点也不像是Mycroft.Holmes会选择的贺卡上。也让他没有想到的是，这是他收到的最后一封来自Mycroft的信。

我亲爱的Greg.Lestrade，  
我记得那美妙的一瞬：  
在我面前出现了你，  
有如昙花一现的幻影......  
\--《致凯恩》[3]

你诚挚的Mycroft.Holmes

日子就这么一日复一日的过着，在他终于发现事情有什么不对的时候已经是五月底。Lestade拿着Mycroft最后写给他的那张贺卡来到对方曾经跟他提过的办公室，却没能见到Mycroft本人，Mycroft只是让一个秘书样子的人走出来给他传了口信：“生命都会消逝，徒留一颗破碎的心，爱，毫无意义。” [4]  
忽然一阵悲伤涌上心头，不知该哭还是该笑的Lestrade抿着嘴角，转身往回走。沉浸在悲伤里的Lestrade在转身的瞬间却没有看见没有看见躲在街对面角落里的Mycroft，他低着头不声不响的往回走。

自从他那天从Mycroft的办公地点门口回来之后就一直把自己沉浸在工作里，几天几夜不眠不休亦是常有。某天，他回到公寓打算洗洗换身衣服继续回去苏格兰场执勤的时候一封白色的信封被人从门上的邮件口塞了进来。里面是Mycroft出任务前写给他的遗言，用的是一战时期的老式打字机，Mycroft.Holmes的签名潇洒的写在信的下角空白处。

Lestrade觉得自己身上的力气突然间被人抽走，拿着信的手在颤抖着，张着嘴却发出不声音，神情呆滞的走带靠窗的墙角靠在那，泪流满面地抱着头慢慢的下滑直到他坐在地板上他的才找回了自己的声音，稍带隐忍的哭声从他嘴里出来。

被噩梦惊醒的Greg.Lestrade已经坐在客厅的沙发上两三个小时，清晨的太阳照在他的脸上，将他从回忆里拉回现实。仍在茶几上的手机里躺了一则信息：“诺丁山的那个案子怎么样了？MI6的人刚传来消息，说此事事关国家。让你今天上班的时候到上面来当面汇报！”

在穷乡僻壤，在囚禁的阴暗生活中，  
我的岁月就那样静静的消逝，  
没有倾心的人，没有诗的灵魂，  
没有眼泪，没有生命，也没有爱情。  
\--《致凯恩》[3]

我Mycroft.Holmes从小的时候开始就知道我身边充满了各各不同种类的金鱼，而MI6里面也是一样，稍微有点不同的是，MI6里的金鱼比外头稍微聪明那么一点点。不然，我实在无法解释为什么上头会把我派到苏联去出这种可以轻松解决完全不需要额外派人的任务。不过，这个愚蠢的任务也不算一无是处，至少，我遇见了一只有意思的小金鱼。一只我第一次有了想要把他圈养在自己鱼缸里的金鱼。

可惜的是，无论我怎么计算，怎么隐藏，最后上面那个老头子还是发现了这只可爱小金鱼的存在。“作为一个‘冰人’不需要两个弱点，如果你想要在我退下去之后坐在这个位置上，你应该清楚的知道这一点。Sherlock.Holmes跟Greg.Lestrade之间只能选一个，如若不然，你知道的，我有那个能耐把他们二人全部抹去。”那天下午，老头子是这么跟我说的。

无论怎么申辩，如何努力，我始终没有能让老头子松口。当他把那叠Greg执勤时的照片塞在信封里放进在我办公桌的抽屉时，我知道，我终究是输了。我努力的说服自己，生命终将逝去，啼哭毫无意义。徒留一颗破碎的心亦然，而爱，毫无益处。

甚至最后一封信都是让别人帮我写好寄出的，谁知道那天我就死在外面了呢？终有一日你将会庆幸并感谢自己今天的这个决定，我如此这般的对自己说着，可是，在我看见失魂落魄的Lestrade低着头往回走的时候，我还是有想要跑去抱着他的冲动，但是我知道，我不能。我清楚地知道，从那一刻开始，直至生命的终结，我将静静的生存在阴暗中，没有倾心的人，没有爱情，没有眼泪，甚至没有生命与灵魂。“感觉如此的伤心无助，因为我从未离开过你……”[4]那天，在Lestrade转身的那一刻我在对面街角的暗处远远地望着，心里默默的向他诉说。

想你越多，就念你越多；  
疲惫的双眼里，依稀浮现着你的身影；  
多想，与你同在；  
紧紧地抱着枕头 当作是你在身边；  
午夜时分，你远在天的另一边……  
\--《想你更多》[5]

“Lestrade！”Lestrade几乎是前脚刚踏进他在苏格兰场的办公室隔间顶上就派人过来敲了他的玻璃门，甚至连喝口茶的时间都没有给他。他抬起头看向来人，很好，是总督的秘书。看来MI6派来的人级别够高，根本不是他这种刚晋升的探长能够拒绝的。

他默默的跟在Mrs.Carter身后来到位于三层的总督办公室旁的小会议室，“MI6长官在里面，对方要求你进去单独汇报。”说完，Mrs.Carter便再也没有理他径自去忙自己其他的活计。

Lestrade站在门口做了半天的心理建设才抬起手敲响小会议室的门，“进来。”

“长官，我……”推门而入的Lestrade看着面前的人背对着他站在床边，身上穿着考究的三件套，左手拿着一柄黑色的长伞。有些紧张的Lestrade一时间不知道怎么继续，沉默了两秒后他假装咳嗽两声，“长官，我是探长Lestrade。”

待对方转身面向他，用那蓝如贝加尔湖的漂亮双眼看向他的时候，Lestrade表情瞬间呆滞，一句话也说不出来。

半分钟之后，站在那头的Mycroft向他露出惯有的假笑，“Hello，My love。[6]”  
To the end  
[1]西班牙语歌曲《Por una cabeza》歌词  
[2]雪莱情诗  
[3]普希金情诗  
[4]神探夏洛克里麦考夫的台词  
[5]意大利语歌曲《E piu ti penso》歌词  
[6]Westlife单曲歌名


End file.
